Many of the applications and other software being developed nowadays rely on one or more services. Software processing is sometimes provided as web services that users can tap into using one or more programs. Various solutions involving cloud computer systems and/or software as a service (SaaS) have been proposed for these purposes.
However, the developer who wishes to employ services in an application is not always an expert in, or sometimes not even familiar with, the particular underlying technology that provides the service(s). For example, a developer may wish to create an application for a mobile device (e.g., a so-called “app” for a smartphone), that exposes complex business data (e.g., data managed by systems from SAP AG) for easy consumption by a user. To access and fully benefit from such complex business data, a number of the accompanying services (e.g., SAP services) must also be invoked in the mobile application. If this particular developer is not an expert in the underlying business system, it can be challenging to ascertain what actions the available services provide, and to select the relevant services for the developer's application.